Heaven & Earth
by 9foxgrl
Summary: the new version of Sun & Moon. read author's note in ch.1 : Hotaru & Atem are starting to recover repressed memories. These memories...why were they repressed and why are the Roman & Egyptian Gods fighting to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Heaven & Earth_

_9foxgrl_

_this is the revised Sun & Moon. I got the background idea from a story from __**Saturn Spawn**__. Not entirely my idea so it's best I don't take all the credit. My imagination ran with the idea. _

- _9foxgrl_

_It was quiet, Atem crossed the private garden. He could feel her presence nearby. This presence, he knew it well. It belong to his childhood friend., he had not seen her in years. Not since the heavens cried (meteor shower) two years ago._

"_You're back." he whispered. _

_A rustle of cloth drew his attention to a beautiful young woman sitting beneath a topiary. She was a maiden of the heavens; the Princess of Saturn. She looked at him with wistful eyes. He crouched beside her, the topiary shielded them from the view of anyone who wondered into the garden. _

"_Atem."_

_She leapt away and hugged him, Atem pulled her close._

_Growing up the two had many adventures. It was because of her powers he saw his entire kingdom and she got to see the human world._

"_I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too." Atem whispered back. _

_The two hesitated then allowed their lips to briefly meet. They drew away then kissed passionately. _

"_Atem…this is forbidden." she gasped._

_Atem hugged her. "I know, I know. Heaven and Earth cannot be together . The Gods…our Gods… won't allow it…But… maybe one day we can be together…"_

_She sighed. She knew Atem was a tool of the Egyptian Gods. As the Princess of Saturn she was under the protection of the Roman Gods. _

_Set himself warned her not to dare interfere in his mission for them. He was willing to kill her were it not for her patron God; Saturn. _

_He warned the two not to meet for years so Atem could undergo the trials he would endure as a tool. _

_A blast of air startled them. To their surprise it was Isis and Venus, the Goddess. Both being patrons of love helped the forbidden lovers to hide and meet from the more destructive gods._

"_Come child, we must flee." Venus said nervously looking towards the sky. _

"_Isis what's going on?" Atem asked fearfully as he helped his love up._

"_Set heard she came back to see you. Mars is coming to drag her back." Isis explained._

_Venus grabbed her charge and vanished in a blast of flowery petals. Atem stared at the spot where they vanished then turn to Isis. He blinked trying to not cry from the sudden tear in his heart. _

"_Isis…"_

_Isis hugged the boy. He had the weight of world on his shoulders. He was chosen as a young child to be a tool for the gods Forbidden from the only desire he had. _

"_One day my brethren and her patron may let you be with her Atem."_

_Atem felt her disappear into her misty form and looked towards the heavens._

"_I will always love you…" he whispered. _

_In the heavens from her palace the Princess of Saturn was repeating the same words._

Five thousand years into the future a newly reborn spirit, Yami aka Atem was dodging his friends Joey and Tristan. His former vessel Yugi and their rival Seto Kaiba was hiding as well in the cargo hold.

Why? Well Atem finding as a reward for being a tool for so long was granted his mortality to make up for cutting his life short in the past. So he got a new body that could live up to 50 years. He died at age 19.

His friends asked what a _'tool of the Gods' _meant. He explained it was to be a willing sacrifice/weapon against any evil the gods wanted eliminated but could not do themselves without walking the Earth.

He explained his training; which was to accompany each god on a task. His most horrifying was helping Ra to cross the sea of Death to make the sun rise and battling a demon snake. Ironically it was his first mission. He purposely left out his patron was the Goddess Isis.

Joey seeing it as a work of fate offered to teach him to pick up chicks. No soon had the words left Joey's mouth Atem had vanished looking for a hiding spot till they reached shore.

Now as for Seto and Yugi. Well they helped Atem hide, knowing Joey was a disaster waiting to happen. Seto despite hating his guts helped for two reasons.

**1- he would never wish Joey's pick up lines on his worst enemies**

**2- what was left of his past self was forcing him to help**

"I think he's gone." Yugi whispered as he peeked out from behind a crate.

"You sure?" Atem asked as he looked cautiously down from the tall crate he was on.

Seto crept forward. "Maybe we should stick food in a trap like they do for wild animals."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll set up the net you get enough jelly doughnuts to sedate him." Atem commented.

"Where am I going to get four dozen doughnuts in the middle of the damn Nile?" Seto snapped in a furious whisper.

"Found them Jo!" Tristan yelled as he slid into the room. "They're-"

Tristan was cut off as Atem tackled him and gagged him with a sheet of canvas. Within seconds he was a mummy.

The other boys sweat dropped. Atem **was **desperate to get away from Joey.

"Tristan?"

The boys hid Tristan and Atem hid while Seto and Yugi pretended to be in the middle of a duel.

"Oh hey Joey." Yugi said as he lost his Kuriboh to Seto's Dark Clown. "What's up?"

"Seen Atem?"

"No." they yelled in unison.

Atem was gratefully as he clung to the shadows and slipped out; saying a silent prayer to Anubis for teaching him the technique.

_**In the underworld Anubis sneezed biting his charge who was a cannibal murder. Oh well just desserts.**_

Hours later…

Atem was sitting far away from Joey on the plane home. Yep Seto gave them a ride. Joey sat with his friends while Atem hid behind a door wearing a suit looking like a another one of Kaiba Corps cronies. Only the guys who leant him the suit knew it was him.

"So Atem got on another plane?"

"Yeah, he wanted to stay in Egypt a little longer and check some more stuff out before returning."

"That suxs." Joey muttered. "I was gonna set em up with my neighbor."

In the back Atem nearly retched, his neighbor was a thirty year old woman who had one too many cats.

"Joey? Isn't she like 30?" Tea asked.

"Yeah so?"

"He died at 19."

"So?"

"He's 19 now." Seto commented not looking up from his laptop typing furiously.

Joey frowned. "I thought he'd like and older woman."

Atem was doing his best not to go hurt Joey.

"Come on Joey." Tristan sighed.

"What?"

"You suck at matchmaking." Tea sighed.

"So set him up with one of your friends." Yugi commented, secretly taunting Atem to come out of hiding.

Atem threw him a glare that would make Yami Bakura have a heart attack. Seto typed a quick IM that went to the computer beside Atem.

_Seto: So wat now?_

_Atem: Got any tranqs here?_

_Seto: Sorry no._

_Atem: Wat about sleepn pills. Pop a few in some gin._

_Seto: Wat? Gin?_

_Atem: Hey it'll knck him out_

_Seto: but sleepn pills + alcohol = X(_

_Atem: __J_

_Seto: u r a bastard_

_Atem: there is no proof of dat_

_Seto: :-[ just stick a capsule in a bottle of water._

_Atem: ur no fun_

Atem grabbed a bottle of water and slipped a single sleeping pill in it. He set it amongst the bottles of water a stewardess was taking to the teens. He marked the bottle with a black mark over the Kaiba Corp logo. Seto took water as did the others.

Within seconds Joey was snoring.

"That was close." Atem sighed as he came out.

"Hey you look good in a suit." Mokuba commented.

Joey sat up. "Atem!" he slurred.

"What the hell?" Seto asked.

"Oh he had gin before leaving Egypt."

Seto sighed. "Well too bad for him it's still 11 hours to Japan."

One of the other henchmen came out of the cockpit. "Sir, there is a storm around Domino right know so we'll have to detour to Tokyo for a few days."

"Understood."

"AH TOKYO! LAND OF DA GEISHAS!" Joey slurred.

Atem sweat dropped and turned to Yugi. "If anyone asks, I'm your twin brother who was studying abroad in Cairo for the last two years living with the Ishtar family. My name is Yami and I do **not **duel."

"Agreed."

The other face faulted. "You came up with an alibi that fast?"

"We've been working on it since leaving."

"Ishizu and my Grandpa are in on it. They're our back up if no one believes us."

They two disappeared then returned with Yami/Atem dress like Yugi.

They saw their friends' eyes twitch.

"How do we tell you guys apart?" Mokuba asked.

The two looked at each other. Atem had at least almost a foot over Yugi.

"I have a red band on my wrist." Atem explained as he showed them.

"And mine is black."

Joey sobered up just as they were landing. Yami/Atem explained the alibi for his presence.

"Fine. You and Yugi are twins. You were in Cairo studying dats why no one ever saw ya before. Gotcha."

"And?"

"And wat?"

"You try to set me up on a date and I'll show you the 'trick' Anubis taught me." Yami/Atem hissed.

"Whose Anubis?"

"He leads spirits to the underworld and tore them to shreds if they were sinners." Seto commented casually . He clapped a hand over his mouth as if he had said a bad word.

"Egyptology is your new hobby now?" Tea teased.

Seto mumbled incoherently and resumed his work.

Joey snorted. Little did he know that 'trick' Atem learned was to call the Hell Hounds to stalk a soul.

"We are now landing in Tokyo."

_NEXT CHAPTER_

_Yami wandered the streets of Tokyo with Mokuba who was excited to see an authentic Kabuki show. Seto was dragged off to a tea ceremony with Tea, how he even agreed to go was a mystery. Joey and Tristan went off in search of a geisha, if not a hentai store. _

"_Okay lets see a left on …or was it right?" Mokuba commented trying to read the signs. _

_Yami sighed and was dragged by Mokuba over to a group of girls, two who looked like they could be related and holding cats. One of they with short black hair paid him mind._

"_Excuse me miss, can you tell me how to get to the Kabuki theater?" Mokuba asked in poor Japanese. _

_The girl blinked thinking she miss heard him._

_Yami repeated the question in perfect Japanese, hey he had nothing to do as a spirit except read. _

"_Yes you take a left at the corner here and then walk 1.5 km before going up to the shrine." _

"_Thank you miss." Yami replied making sure he wrote down the directions. _

_The girl got up. "I'm headed that way incidentally."_

"_Be careful Hotaru." warned a man with short blonde hair._

"_I will Haruka."_

_Yami caught her eye, he was shocked. She looked oddly familiar. _

_At the moment, Hotaru was thinking the same thing. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Heaven & Earth_

_9foxgrl_

Yami wandered the streets of Tokyo with Mokuba who was excited to see an authentic Kabuki show. Seto was dragged off to a tea ceremony with Tea, how he even agreed to go was a mystery. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan went off in search of an all you can eat eatery.

"Okay lets see a left on …or was it right?" Mokuba commented trying to read the signs.

Yami sighed and was dragged by Mokuba over to a group of girls, two who looked like they could be related and holding cats. One of they with short black hair paid him mind.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me how to get to the Kabuki theater?" Mokuba asked in poor Japanese.

The girl blinked thinking she miss heard him.

Yami repeated the question in perfect Japanese, hey he had nothing to do as a spirit except read.

"Yes you take a left at the corner here and then walk 1.5 km before going up to the shrine."

"Thank you miss." Yami replied making sure he wrote down the directions.

The girl got up. "I'm headed that way incidentally."

"Be careful Hotaru." warned a man with short blonde hair.

"I will Haruka."

Yami caught her eye, he was shocked. She looked oddly familiar.

At the moment, Hotaru was thinking the same thing.

When they arrived Yami bought the three the tickets. Hotaru started to protest but Yami insisted. Mokuba sat attentively through out the performance while Hotaru sat with Yami in the back making small talk.

"So you were in Egypt?"

"Yes, it was nice. My twin Yugi came to visit a week ago."

"Why did you decide to move back?"

"My student visa was going to expire soon."

"What did you study?"

"Archeology mostly. Some ancient ruins my host family researched as well."

"Egypt sounds nice. You're so lucky."

"Why is that?"

"I've been in Japan and had no adventures." Hotaru said intentionally leaving out her responsibility as Sailor Saturn. "Compared to you my life is dull."

Mokuba turned to the two. "Hey lovebirds SHSHSHSHH!"

Yami and Hotaru sweat dropped, both turning red.

After the performance Mokuba left the two alone while he got an autograph. Hotaru walked over to the wishing well and dropped in a token. Yami was leaning against a tree waiting for Mokuba.

'_Who is he…why do I feel like I know him?' _Hotaru wondered as she nervously glanced at Yami.

Yami nervously looked over at Hotaru. He felt something tugging at his heart like he knew her from his past life. But only what?

'_Who is she? Do I know her from before? If so...why can't I remember?'_

Overhead the Goddess Venus was giggling. She warned her brothers that true love was unbeatable. This an perfect testament of it. She was a little mad that Atem couldn't remember Hotaru yet but in time.

"I told you guys!" she tittered. "L-O-V-E!"

Mokuba ran over to Yami holding a white fan that was autographed. "Isn't this cool Yami?"

A girl squealed. "IT'S YUGI MOTUO! THE KING OF GAMES!"

Yami sweat dropped as he was surrounded by a gang of fans.

"Sorry I'm not Yugi." Yami explained.

"Yes you are!"

"Don't lie!"

Mokuba snapped his fan shut and cleared his throat. "Folks! This is Yami, the King of Games' twin brother!"

"Cool! So you and Yugi are identical twins!"

"No way!"

"Do you duel too?"

"Nope, sorry I can't duel out of a paper bag!" Yami said casually. "I don't even own a deck!"

Mokuba sweat dropped. _'What they don't know he can beat my brother and Yugi!'_

Hotaru watched as Yami tried to get away from the mob. She hesitated then jabbed her hand in the air.

"HEY! Yami! Are you coming or what!"

The crowd realized her presence.

"Is she your girlfriend!"

"Oh so pretty!"

Yami took it the chance to drag Mokuba away. Hotaru slipped through the temple and met with them at the bottom of the shrine.

"Thanks." Yami said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It was no problem." Hotaru said meekly turning a slight pink.

"Yami and Hotaru sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-ING! First comes love then comes marriage then a baby in the baby carriage!" Mokuba taunted.

Yami was resisting to give him a noogie.

"Your brother?"

"No, his older brother is a friend of my brother."

The three started to walk down the road and ran into Seto and Tea who met Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna at the tea ceremony.

"Oh isn't this nice?" Michiru commented.

Haruka looked at Yami and frowned.

"Yami and Hotaru sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-ING! First comes love then comes marriage then a baby in the baby carriage!" Mokuba sang.

Yami twitched while Hotaru turned red. The others laughed.

"So where's the others?" Tea asked.

"I'll give you a guess." Seto said jabbing at a restaurant that was holding a contest.

"_**Finish the bottomless ramen bowl and win 500,000 yen.**_"__Yami read aloud.

"Wheeler." Seto grumbled as he looked over at the benches where the contestants sat Yugi and Tristan were sitting at a table shaking their heads.

The Sailor scouts sweat dropped. Serena was sitting next to Joey grinning.

"Hey you guys, we wondered where everyone went." Lita yelled as the others caught up. They face faulted when they saw where Serena was sitting. Rini cheered.

"GO SERENA!"

"What does she think she's doing?" Luna hissed.

Yami raised a brow. "Did that cat just talk-?"

The scouts eeped.

Yami shook his head. _'I must be need sleep.'_

"Alright contestants! You have thirty minutes!" Yelled the host as three giant bowls the size of washtubs were brought out full of ramen.

Joey and Serena started to drool.

The gang took a large booth and ordered drinks. To Yami's horror Mokuba trapped him into sitting between Hotaru and Haruka.

"Contestants break you chopsticks!"

SNAP!

"On your marks, get set! GO!"

Joey and Serena wolf their noodles down at inhumane speeds while the crowds cheered them on. Yami twitched.

_'Oh boy...'_

Four minutes in the third contestant forfeited not even putting a dent into the mountain of noodles. Seven minutes later Serena and Joey were still going strong.

"If he wins this he'll never shut up about it." Tea commented.

"Serena won't either." Ami mumbled.

"GO SERENA!" Rini cheered.

Seto looked away and began making conversation with Tea who was happy to stop being disgusted by Joey's gluttony.

"So...how long til we can get flying home again?" Tristan asked Mokuba.

"Two days. It's a bad storm over there. Plenty of time for Yami and Hotaru to go on another date."

"It wasn't a date!" They snapped turning red.

"Right." Mina and Lita taunted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Michiru asked.

"Michi..." Hotaru whimpered.

"Love is in the air." Mina giggled.

Yugi snickered as Yami avoided his gaze.

"Smooth operator brother." he signed.

Yami swore Haruka was staring holes into his skull.

"FINISHED!" the two blondes yelled as they drained the last of the broth from the bowls.

"We have a tie!"

Joey and Serena shook hands.

"Congrats!"

"You too!"

Their friend's were twitching as the chef came out and gave them both 25,000 yen each.

"You two are the _first _to ever finish the bowl!"

_'They are so much alike...'_

_'How are they not throwing up?'_

_'I swear that girl must have hollow bones or something..._

_'You're paying for your own hotel room Wheeler...'_

_'I swear not to touch a bowl of ramen in ten years.'_

They all departed the restaurant, Luna was furiously having a whisper argument with Serena while Seto talked to Roland on his phone.

"Well two days is a bad estimate. It's going to be about a week before we can get back."

"What?"

"Something about acid rain, blizzards and unusual weather all in the last 48 hours."

"More time for the lovebirds." Mokuba snickered.

"Huh?" Joey and Serena said in unison.

"Yami and Hotaru sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-ING! First comes love then comes marriage then a baby in the baby carriage!" Mokuba and Rini sang.

Yami and Hotaru who were talking about Egypt turned red as the brat repeated his song. Serena laughed.

"Ooh! Hotaru you found you love huh?"

"They'd make such a cute couple!" Rei laughed.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" they snapped.

"Oh! Their in denial!" Mina snickered.

Yugi was snickering. Yami glared at him.

"Don't you laugh or I'll tell Rebecca you spent the time here looking at girls."

Yugi shut up.

THAT NIGHT

Yugi and Atem were sharing a room in the hotel. Yami was already been asleep when Yugi snickered.

"So...do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Hotaru."

Atem's face was burning under the blankets. "She's...nice."

"Uh huh. You two going out again?"

"We met on a fluke. What are the chances?"

"Hmm good point."

"Why are you asking me this? You have a girl, remember Rebecca?"

"She's not-"

"Oh? You in denial?"

Yugi hit Atem upside the head.

"You're in denial..." Yugi muttered as he shut the light off.

DOWN THE HALL

"So big brother how was your date with Tea?" Mokuba asked as he brother lied down.

"What?"

"You went to a tea ceremony with her."

Seto bit on his lip to keep from laughing. Secretly he enjoyed going to the ceremony with Tea and planned to go to a grill with her for dinner.

"Seto? You're blushing!"

Seto rolled over grinning. "Go to sleep."

"But…"

"Mokuba."

"Should I start looking for a wedding planner?"

"Mokuba…sleep.."

"What kind of appetizers should we serve at the ceremony?" Mokuba asked.

Seto was already snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven & Earth

9foxgrl

**Day Two in Tokyo**

_Atem had fallen off the cliff; Bakura's manical laughter was still echoing in the canyon. He was in pain, it was unbearable...he was surrounded in darkness. Suddenly the pain lifted and the darkness was being driven back by a bright violet light. Atem opened his eyes and saw Hotaru. _

_They were inside a cave, he guessed it was near the Nile since he heard the river rushing nearby. _

_Hotaru was dressed differently. She wore a light violet dress in the style of Ancient Rome and a dark purple sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was held back by two gold pins. She had his head in her lap and was gently dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. _

_Atem looked up at opened his mouth to talk but she stopped him._

_"Shh, don't speak. You still have a fever." she whispered. _

_"Why?" he rasped. She offered a cup of water to his lips. _

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Shh..." she whispered as she helped him into a sitting position against the cave wall. _

_"You'll get into trouble..you..." Atem gasped. _

_"Broke a second taboo." Hotaru snickered. _

_Atem coughed up a little blood. _

_She smiled and wiped it away.. "I couldn't stand being away during this. I know my powers will be sealed for this but...it's worth it Atem."_

_"Why?" Atem asked her. _

_A lone tear escaped from her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. _

_"Because I love you."_

Atem bolted awake, he was shaking slightly as he looked around. They were in the hotel. Yugi was still asleep. Atem picked up his cellphone and found it was only five in the morning. He laid down but couldn't sleep any longer.

_"Because I love you."_

Atem tried to shake those four words out of his head but he couldn't. Hotaru's face was etched into his brain.

Out of boredom and attempting to sleep for half an hour Atem walked to a small park and found a secluded spot where he could be alone with his thoughts. No sooner had he sat down on a bench a small black dog wearing an anhk on his collar appeared.

"Anubis." Atem said acknowledging the God.

Anubis leapt onto the bench. _**"I here you met a young woman yesterday." **_

Atem frowned. "Who said?"

_**"Word travels fast in the Underworld." **_

Atem groaned. "So what do you want?"

Anubis scrathed his ear with his hindpaw. _**"To warn you pup. That girl is dangerous. She's not one of our kind."**_

Atem raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

_**"She falls under the protection of the Roman Gods, our enemies. Should they find out you two are in love again-"**_

"What do you mean again?" Atem asked raising a brow.

_**"Errm...bark woof arrf..me speaky no human...woof."**_

"Anubis..."

Anubis mentally swore to himself. _**"Sorry pup I can't tell you-"**_

Anubis sniffed the air then growled. Atem looked around then felt a violent wind brush behind him. He turned to see Haruka standing in the park next to a man who looked very like him with longer hair wearing a toga.

_**"Uranus." **_Anubis growled shifting into his man form. A handsome teenager with long black hair tied back. _**"What do you want?"**_

_**"Nothing from you mutt. Keep your charge away from my brother's charge or you be a very unhappy puppy." **_

_**"Just say that again windbag!" **_ Anubis growled.

Uranus turned taking his charge with him. _**"I'm warning you and your charge mutt. Stay away or else history shall repeat itself."**_

Atem covered his face as the God left in a whirlwind.

_'History shall repeat itself?'_

Atem turned to Anubis but he had vanished.

_'Damn you Anubis!'_

_Hotaru sitting in a large room a top a stone desk. It was a study with a desk covered in papers. To her surprise Yami walked in carrying a stack of parchament. He looked much younger and very happy._

_"Oh I see you snuck away again." he snickered as she hopped off the desk and took a few of the scrolls._

_"Yes, having Serenity around is quite easy to escape. Especially when she goes off to see Endymion. The other guards are too busy to hunting her down then to bother with little old me."_

_Yami laughed and sorted through his papers. Hotaru stood up and started to read over his shoulder._

_"Magic study? Your father is letting you use magic now Atem?"_

_"Oh yes, Father is letting me use magic now." Atem said with a wink."Not that ever stopped me from learning before thanks to you."_

_Hotaru laughed and sat on the floor leaning against the back of his chair. "I take it we can't go exploring anymore?"_

_"Did that ever stop us before? I can still cast illusions of me in here studying so we can sneak away for awhile.."_

_"But Seto almost caught us last time!" Hotaru pouted. "I almost lost your present when we jumped into the Nile."_

_"Oh that was fun."Atem snickered. "Remember we jumped off that cliff right as he spotted us! We hit the water, I laughed, you cried, Seto thought I was dead."_

_"It was your idea!" Hotaru snapped turning around. She stood up only to get a kiss on the forehead. She blushed then let Atem kiss her on the lips. Hotaru gripped small chain she wore that had a small anhk._

_"So you like your birthday gift?" Atem asked playing with the chain. _

_"I love it. I see you still wear yours."_

_Atem touched a chain he wore with the crest of Saturn. "How could I not Phoebe? It was from the woman I love?"_

Hotaru sat up gasping. Phoebe...that was her old name as the Princess of Saturn. Then, was Yami really Atem? Her heart was pounding like mad. She pressed her fingers to her lips; she could still feel warmth from the kiss.

_"How could I not Phoebe? It was from the woman I love?"_

Hotaru leaned against her bedpost letting the memory replay. She finally grew tired of watching the memory and decided to hunt Yami down.

Hotaru sat up and began to hunt down Yami's energy. Finally after several frustrating minutes she found him in a local park. Just as she dressed and was about to leave when Haruka stopped her at the door.

"Hotaru...you can't go see that boy."

"Who said I was going to go after a boy?" Hotaru pouted. "I was going fot a walk!"

Haruka grabbed the back of her coat and dragged her to the couch. Hotaru yelled in protest waking Michiru and Setsuna up.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked.

"She was going after that _**boy**_!" Haruka snapped. "You are not leaving this house young lady!"

Hotaru jumped up. "What gives you the right to say I can't leave?"

Haruka slapped her. Hotaru fell against Michiru in shock.

Haruka glared at her. "You brat! The Gods are pissed at you. You and that bastard nearly caused the Gods to errupt into a war that would have destroy the world."

Hotaru felt Phoebe take over as tears began to seep from her eyes. _"How dare you! How dare you say such slander! The Gods didn't want to destroy the world, they just like to argue like bitter children! You have no say in what I can do or not!"_

Hotaru shoved past Haruka and raced down the street till she hit the park. She collapsed onto a bench and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked up and saw Yami looking at her.

"At-em?" she gasped.

Yami's eyes widen. "What-?"

He crouched down and gently touched the tender pink skin on her face. "Who hurt you?"

Hotaru looked away. Yami took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away her tears.

"Please, tell me whats wrong?" Yami asked.

Hotaru shook her head. "They're mad...they're really mad... They don't want us toge-ther.."

_'The Hells? Want us together?' _Yami hugged her. "Shh...its okay. Who doesn't..."

"Haruka...she...she hit me.."

_'WTF? Haruka is a woman?'_

Thunder rumbled overhead and a gently drizzle started to come down then in a heavy downpour. Yami gently picked Hotaru up and carried her to the gazebo. Hotaru gripped his jacket tightly.

"Hotaru...are you alright?

Hotaru looked up at him. She smiled a little. "Please, can't you call me by my real name anymore Atem?"

Yami blushed as the memories from his earlier dream flooded his mind. "Your real name?"

A name suddenly graced his lips.

"Phoebe...Princess Phoebe?"

Hotaru hugged him. "Please Atem. Atem I've missed you."

Yami blushed as she lent forward to kiss him. His body started to move on its on as they got closer. Hotaru draped her arms around his neck.

"Atem...I..."

A blast of wind drove them apart. They looked up to Haruka looking furious.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven & Earth

9foxgrl

A/N: Here come the end to a forbidden romance.

Yami grasped Hotaru's hands into his.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he declared.

Haruka laughed darkly. "You two can never be together. Such a union would destroy us all."

"That's a lie!" Hotaru yelled. "That's what you Gods said about Princes Serenity and Prince Endymion but look! The world didn't end!"

Haruka growled as she slammed shoved her hands to hit Hotaru's forehead and seal her powers.

"Lets see how does it feel to be powerless again!"

Hotaru winced. But the pain never came. She opened her eyes to find Yami holding Haruka back by a magical barrier.

"I told you! I won't let you hurt her!" Yami snapped as he forced the barrier to throw Haruka back.

Haruka slammed her fist into the ground crying "URANUS: WORLD SHAKING!"

Yami flew back into a tree. Hotaru screamed as she ran to him and started to heal him.

Haruka approached. "You had your chance girl! You can now die with him!"

Hotaru gripped him tighter. "I love him and I WILL NEVER LEAVE HIM BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Haruka growled.

"You two have had your memories wiped and yet you are still forcing this idea that you two are destined for one another?"

CRASH!

The two lovers jumped as a large scythe fell in front of them. Hotaru paled.

"Saturn.." she whispered.

The tall man in a light violet toga appeared and picked up the scythe.

_**"Enough! I have seen enough!" **_he gruffed.

He turned to his charge. _**"You have been threatened, have had your powers sealed, even had an your unborn baby ripped from your womb because YOU URANUS AND RA FELT **__**THREATED **__**BY this union."**_

Yami and Hotaru's jaws dropped.

"Unborn child? When?" they shouted in unison.

_**"In the past. How else do you think you died girl? Before you jumped between him and Zork."**_

"Then...that would have ment...that we...oh..." Yami stammered while turning red.

Hotaru paled then turned to Yami. "Yami...I...I..."

Saturn growled at Haruka. _**"Look! I have sat back and let you do what you wish Uranus! I am a patient God but now I've had enough! You WILL let these two MARRY and let the LIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE!"**_

Yami and Hotaru turned a deeper shade of red. "Us..marry..?"

Saturn glared at Yami. _**"Don't tell me that that you were planning to take advantage of her then break her heart?"**_

"No...no...sir..." Yami gulped. "I..was planning to marry her in the past!"

_**"Right! Well now's your chance! Haruka! You and Uranus are witnesses!"**_

"WHAT NOW?" the teens yelled.

Rings appeared on their hands making the two blush deeper.

_**"Consider yourselves married! Best wishes! AND YOU URANUS! THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU ATTACK MY CHARGE AGAIN!"**_

With a pop he disappeared.

(LATER)

"YOU'RE MARRIED?"

Yami jumped at the volume. He looked over longingly at his bride who was showing off her ring to the girls.

"So what now?" Seto asked.

"Well...I got an offer to work for Pegasus as a a researcher for new cards from ancient ruins." Yami said sheepishly.

"WHAT!"

Yami winced again.

"So you're moving to California?"

"Afraid so. We leave tonight."

Rini cried into Hotaru's skirt.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!"

Serena hugged Hotaru. "Ooh! To think you married so young!"

Lita poked Yami in the shoulder. "Remember! You hurt our Firefly you will feel pain!"

Yami smiled. "I would never hurt her..."

The couple turned to leave and Yami stopped at Seto.

"Good luck with your _**bride **_Seto."

Seto and Tea subconsciously blushed.

Epilogue

5 years later

"Why are we here?" Seto asked turning to his wife.

"Because!" Tea snapped at her husband as they entered the park.

"We all agreed to meet up!" Tea said. "Plus Hotaru and Yami are coming with Syria. They just left Tokyo last night!"

"I still think thats a messed up name for a baby girl." Seto muttered.

"Oh and what do you plan on naming yours Seto?" Yugi asked as he and Rebbecca approached.

Tea blushed as she subconsciously rubbed her pregnant belly. "Seto is still betting its a boy."

"Oh?" Rebecca asked.

"You would Seto." Joey snickered as he and Mai came with their two year old Atlantia behind him in Serenity's arms.

Tristan, Duke, and Bakura showed up a few minutes later. Bakura was now a psychiatrist in Britain and Tristan was a professional motorcycle rider. Duke still owned his game shops.

"Where are they?" Joey and Alantia yelled.

"Patience is a virtue Joesph." Yami said as he and Hotaru arrived.

Hotaru was holding a baby girl with reddish black hair and bright violet eyes like her mother. Syria had her hair up in a little bow and wearing a lilac gown and holding a small teddy bear.

"Kawaii! She's so cute!" Rebbecca cheered.

Syria waved at Atlantia then cooed as she leaned over her mother to pat Tea's stomach.

"Baba." she gurgled. "G-url."

Hotaru chuckled. "It seems Michiru and I was right about her getting our clairvoyance skills Yami."

"I TOLD YOU SETO!" Tea cheered.

Seto sighed. "Romania."

"For a girl's name?"

"Why are we naming our girls after cities?" Joey wondered.

Rebbecca shrugged. "My first one will be named Yuki!"

*sweat drop*

"They are going to make great duelists too!" Bakura said.

THE END


End file.
